Am I Invisible?
by Raawrrr
Summary: Kenapa orang lain tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia tembus pandang? Dan, kenapa hanya Ino yang dapat menyadari bahwa dirinya ada? / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #8


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Mystery/Tragedy.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #8**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia berkelana sendirian mengelilingi dunia, tidak tahu untuk apa, karena yang ia tahu sekitar dari tiga tahun yang lalu ia pergi dari Jepang menuju Paris demi melanjutkan cabang perusahan ayahnya di sana. Namun empat bulan setelahnya, ia malah berkelana. Mungkin untuk mencari kesenangan pada tiap-tiap belahan bumi? Entahlah. Ia sendiri juga masih ragu.

Suatu ketika, rasa rindu akan kampung halamannya—Jepang datang, membuatnya ingin menapakkan kaki ke negeri yang terkenal akan bunga Sakura yang indah. Kebetulan, sekolahnya akan mengadakan reuni dan tentu ia datang. Sekalian melepas rindu pada teman-teman semasa sekolah menengahnya dulu.

Dan ia datang tepat waktu. Acara reuni diadakan pada aula sekolah yang memang besar. Suara iringan keras dari musik menjadi melodi pemeriah suasana, ditambah dengan senda gurau dari para tamu membuat aula kini bising.

Mata ungu milik Pein mengamati sekitar. Teman-teman seangkatannya dulu tak banyak berubah. Sama seperti dirinya, yang tetap setia memakai berbagai macam tindik pada wajahnya dan rambut oranye jabriknya yang tak berubah bentuk sama sekali.

"Oh— Hey!" Pein berseru, melambaikan tangannya saat melihat para anggota Akatsuki— nama perkumpulan persahabatannya dulu— tengah berbincang-bincang pada sudut aula. Naas, tak ada satupun yang menggubris panggilannya tersebut.

'Mungkin karena suara musiknya terlalu keras. Makanya mereka tak mendengar.' Pein mencoba untuk berfikir positif untuk saat ini. Jika dengan berteriak tidak mempan, maka ia akan menghampiri mereka langsung.

Ah, tapi sebelum menghampiri anggota Akatsuki, ia mampir terlebih dahulu menuju meja bundar yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam kue dan minuman. Ia mengambil segelas anggur demi membasahi tenggorokannya yang sudah kering.

Menoleh ke samping, matanya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut coklat sebahu. Demi mengakrabkan diri kembali—terlebih saat ini ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bercakap, Pein memandang Utakata dengan senyuman tipis yang terlukis pada wajahnya, "Yo! Utakata."

Namun hasilnya sama seperti yang dialaminya tadi. Utakata tak menggubris sapaannya, ia masih menatap ke depan dengan tenangnya. Oh, apakah suara musik dan senda gurau itu sangat keras sehingga Utakata pun tak bisa mendengar suaranya? Padahal jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga langkah!

"Tsk." Pein mendengus sebal. Kini ia memandang ke depan, dan terlihatlah Hana dan Haku tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ha—" Perkataan Pein sontak terhenti karena kedua gadis itu melewatinya, tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Ia bagaikan angin lalu yang tak tergubris oleh siapapun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pein terus dan terus mencoba, menyapa siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

Orang-orang seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya, suaranya pun tak terdengar sama sekali oleh mereka meskipun ia sudah mencoba untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Kenapa? Memangnya ia tembus pandang? Memangnya ia seorang bayangan?

Sekali lagi kenapa? Ia merasa bahwa kini dirinya merupakan sesosok yang... tak terlihat. Tak dapat dilihat oleh mata.

"Pein-kun!"

Ah, ternyata ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Ino, sang mantan kekasih melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya. Ia tetap cantik seperti dulu, kalau Pein boleh jujur.

Ia ingin kembali menjalin kasih dengan Ino, tapi pemikiran itu segera ia tepis jauh saat melihat tubuh Ino. Perutnya buncit, pertanda hamil, 'kan? Berarti kini Ino sudah bersuami, dan tidak seharusnya ia mengganggu rumah tangga Ino dengan pemikirannya tadi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ino. Sudah berapa bulan?" Pandangan Pein kini tertuju pada perut buncit Ino.

Ino mengelus sayang perut buncitnya, "Empat bulan."

"Begitu. Ah, aku senang akhirnya dapat teman mengobrol juga."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

Menyadari hal itu, Pein cepat-cepat menambahkan, "kau tahu? Yang lain seperti tak menyadari keberadaanku."

Ino tersenyum penuh arti, " _ne,_ Pein-kun. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ingat 'kan? Dua hari sebelum kau pergi ke Paris, kita sempat ' _menyatu'_?"

Pein mengangguk kikuk. Untuk apa Ino mengingatkan kembali tentang hal itu?"

"Dan karena itu, aku hamil."

Pein membeku di tempat. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius! Aku mengetahuinya seminggu setelah kejadian itu." Ino menarik napas dalam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, namun berapa detik kemudian kepalan tangannya merenggang, "kau brengsek. Setelah seenaknya berlaku begitu padaku, kau memutuskanku. Padahal aku masih mencintaimu, sampai sekarang pun! Dan kenapa kau tak pernah sekalipun memberikan kabar padaku!? Kau hilang tanpa jejak, sialan! Tega sekali kau!"

Pein terdiam. Membiarkan Ino mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Ingin ia bertanya dimana sosok darah dagingnya sekarang, namun lidahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelu.

"Untungnya, empat bulan setelahnya aku menemukan keberadaanmu. Lantas aku pergi menemuimu. Lalu... membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku."

Pein melotot tak percaya. "A-apa— A-aku—?"

Lagi. Ino tersenyum. Namun di mata Pein, senyum Ino kali ini cukup menyeramkan.

"Ya, Pein. Kau sudah mati. Dan jika dihitung dari sekarang, maka kau mati tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat pada saat kandunganku menginjak empat bulan."

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
